The efficacy of various chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of neoplastic disease is being investigated. Specific protocols are being followed in the treatment of acute leukemia, lymphomas, multiple myeloma, adult and childhood solid tumors as a cooperative member of Acute Leukemia Group B. Drugs with known activity in these disorders are being used in an attempt to determine the most effective dosage and route of administration. Combinations of drugs are being investigated for possible synergistic action. New agents which appear effective in animal screens are tried in appropriate situations to determine their activity and tumor spectrum in man. Intensive therapy is used in early disease to permit the possibility of cure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jones, B.: Prophylactic CNS Therapy of Leukemia. Mod. Probl. Paediat., Vol. 16, pp. 99-112, (Karger-Basel 1975). Jones, B., Holland, J.F., and Glidewell, O.: Lower Incidence of CNS Leukemia Using Dexamethasone Instead of Prednisone for Induction in Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. Proc. Am. Assoc. for Cancer Research 16: 183, 1975. Presented at the meeting of the American Association for Cancer Research, May 9, 1975, San Diego.